The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the treatment of cancer. Numerous treatments of cancer are currently in use. Chemotherapeutic drugs are often used to induce cell death. Ideally, these drugs are used in low concentrations to minimize undesirable side effects that may be caused by the drugs. Unfortunately, attempts to use low concentrations often reduces the effectiveness of the drug to unacceptable levels. It would therefore be desirable to provide a new method to reduce the dosage requirements for existing chemotherapeutic drugs. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.